Teenage Lovers Reunited
by ezzy264
Summary: Ally's engagement to Dallas has fallen through and she is moving back to Miami, Sonic Boom and back to Austin. Will Austin finally be able to make Ally see that they can be together and should get married or will Ally feel it is too late for their love to be made official?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first ever FanFiction so I apologise if it is not very good but please review and tell me what you think :)**

**Chapter 1**

Ever since Austin Moon and Ally Dawson were teenagers, Austin had had a crush on Ally and Ally had always fancied Austin. However, as they got older, things changed. Ally had moved on when she came to the realisation that her and Austin were never going to be together. Ally ended up being engaged to Dallas and in just two months was going to become his bride.

Things didn't go to plan for her and Dallas though. They were both deeply in love, or so Ally thought. Dallas just could not go through with the wedding and with just two months until the big day, he called the wedding off. He told Ally that he just wasn't ready for a commitment; he thought he was but he just wasn't.

Ally was devastated at the news that she was no longer getting married and she had to go through the embarrassing stage or ringing her friends and family to tell them that the wedding was off. There were two phone calls that she was dreading the most; her Dad's and Austin's.

It turned out that her Dad's was not as hard as she thought it was going to be but was the saddest one of all. The entire conversation was based around Ally crying and Lester Dawson trying to comfort her. The telephone call eventually came to an end with Lester saying "love you Ally-gator and see you soon" and Ally replying "thanks for everything Dad, love and see you soon". Why was she going to see her Dad soon? Lester had just offered for Ally to move back in with him in Miami and go back to her old job at Sonic Boom. As for the conversation with Austin, this was just as bad as she had expected it to be. She knew things would be awkward between her and Austin as they hadn't spoken to each other since the day when Ally moved from Miami to Los Angeles. Austin was heartbroken, not only had he just lost his best friend and song writer; he had lost the girl of his dreams.

"Hello" said a voice that sounded so familiar to Ally.

"Austin, it's Ally" replied Ally.

She was unsure whether he would want to carry on talking to her or just hang up.

"Hey Ally, how's things?" The same casual Austin had replied. Ally was relieved to see that after all the time apart from each other Austin hadn't changed.

Ally went on to explain everything that had happened with Dallas and how she was moving back to Miami. Austin had never been so happy in his entire life. To think; the girl he had loved is moving back just a couple roads down from him and working in the same place they were when they rehearsed their perfect date with each other.

Austin's heart was racing when their conversation came to an end, he didn't know what to do with himself. He had to find Dez and Trish (who still lived near him) and tell them the amazing news.

**That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it :) Please review and tell me what you think of it and next chapter I am hoping to bring in Dez and Trish x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shout out to LoveShipper, K-Cat (guest), missyriah, Fujiwara Yume, MartsicLover, Elevating4BTR, Nicole (guest), Isabelle Lightwood 16, Jakkil0ver, LaraMarkovska and Cutelilmnkey for either reviewing, following me/my story or favouriting my story I seriously appreciate it :)**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter and I am planning on updating a chapter every week**

Austin was bursting with joy when he rang his best friend in the entire world Dez. They had arranged to meet at the pizza parlour in ten minutes along with Trish, Ally's best friend. They were trying to decide how to make sure that Ally had the best welcome home ever! They had decided on throwing her a surprise party at Sonic Boom with all her old friends and the people that they knew she had missed whilst she was away.

Dez had insisted on doing a tap dancing routine which he knew Ally loved so much(!) Trish had planned on getting her a bear from her new job at Make a Bear but knowing her and her jobs, she wouldn't be there much longer and as for Austin. He had the best idea planned ever and he knew exactly how he was going to make it happen.

Meanwhile back in Los Angeles, Ally was packing her belongings into a large brown box. She had moved in with Dallas a few weeks before he had proposed to her. Ally picked up a picture of her and Dallas down at the beach on a beautiful Saturday evening. Just looking at the picture made Ally get tears in her eyes. This was the exact day and evening when he proposed to Ally in the most romantic way possible. The two of them had stayed in a romantic beach house looking directly over the clear blue sea. Dallas popped out whilst Ally was in the shower and went down onto the sand which was directly in front of the house. Once he was done doing what he was doing he ran back inside and Ally was just getting out of the shower. He ran to Ally and shouted 'quick Ally there's a dolphin outside!' There wasn't of course but when Ally arrived at the window she saw the words 'will you marry me?' written in the sand. Ally's smile beamed as he got down on one knee and she said yes!

Dallas had already left as he thought it would be unfair to Ally to stay there and he thought that things might be quite awkward considering they were no longer together and there might be some issues between them. It took just three days and Ally was done packing all of her belongings into boxes and was spending her afternoon loading them onto the truck. She was getting back to Miami by car followed by the moving truck. Her final moments in her new home was spent by her looking around the place, wiping a tear from her eye and then closing the door behind her. Ally got into her car but just before she left she text Austin and her Dad to say that she was leaving now. The drive from Los Angeles to Miami would take over a day so she decided she was going to stop at a hotel and then carry on the next morning.

Next morning, Ally woke up and got herself ready for the journey ahead. She made sure to text Austin and her Dad before she left.  
**'About to leave, see you in a couple of hours love Ally'**  
As Austin read his new message he smiled thinking of the plan that lay ahead.

**That's the end of the first chapter. I hope you have enjoyed it :) Please review and tell me what you think of it x**


End file.
